1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a workpiece receiving and arranging mechanism and, more specifically to a receiving and arranging mechanism for bringing electronic components, or other workpieces, into a molding apparatus and unloading them from suitable magazines into a mechanism which arranges them for placement into a mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various mechanical arrangements have been developed for use in the manufacturing of equipment utilized in fabrication of semiconductor packages. However, none of the past mechanical arrangements are believed to disclose the features that are hereinafter described.